Bayverse Xeno Slash Shorts
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Some drabbles with xeno slash couples from Bayverse : Sam x Bee ; Hide x Lennox ; Barn Husbands \ Yeager Program( aka Cade x Optimus ) . Xeno Slash fic , you are warned .


Univese : Bayverse ;  
Rated : T  
Warnings : Xenophily , slash ( mech x man ) , some spoilers , au , ooc . You are warned .  
Couples : Sam x Bee ; Hide x Lennox ; Barn Husbands \ Yeager Program( aka Cade x Optimus )  
Summary : Some drabbles with xeno slash couples from Bayverse

Make a Wish - Sam x Bee  
"Bee and Sam were in an open field looking at the starry sky. The sky was really beautiful. Bee was in his robot mode with Sam lying on his chestplate.  
"Look, Sam, a meteor fell." Said Bee.  
"Make a wish, Bee. But you can not tell me. If not become real." Said Sam.  
"Really? I do not believe it. My desire is to stay with you forever." Said the autobot.  
"Well, since you said. I wish the same, Bee. Wish it were possible."  
"Sam, yes it can. Simply you have a piece of spark within you."  
"But, Bee, I have not. I am human and fragile. I 'll die early."  
"But i can give a piece of my spark. Won't be missed."  
"And if you do not work, Bee ? And if i die in the attempt?" Asked a worried Sam.  
"Why, Sammie, no use if we do not try. I'll talk to Ratchet and see what he can do for you."  
"All right. You convinced me. But now i want my sparkmate, best friend and partner in arms give me a kiss. A good kiss, if not i will be pissed."  
Bee pulled Sam close to the mouth and kissed him on the head. It was strange kissing a human when Bee was in robot form. It's like a human kisses a doll. But yeah it was still possible and Bee was happy.  
He also liked to touch Sam's body. The human was very pleased and smiling.  
And now all he needed was a spark to Sam for those moments lasted millions of years on end. Was all that Bee wished . "

Precious metal and flesh - HideWill  
"Lennox has always liked wild things. The that he joined the army was only the beginning. Shots, to run, to fight. Many emotions. Of course, he did not like the war itself. A big bullshit. But action fighting was addictive. Neither a marriage and a daughter quieted his will. Which only increased after he met Ironhide, a colossal robotic alien. That was a weapons specialist. A farewell to the current marriage and say hello to his new husband. Or sparkmate, as cybertronians say.  
Ironhide was not the kindest of beings. But even so, he was good to meet the needs of his demanding sparkmate. Will and Hide trained and practice target shooting often together. It was the most innocent of things. You do not know the worst. Need to see . Interface happened in both robotic interface mode as with the use of holoform. Will had to bite his tongue sometimes for not scream . Is that Ironhide chose inappropriate places to practice the interface as open countryside , some area of autobots hangars and otherthat can not be cited for not irritate Galloway.  
But the cutest thing they did was take a shower together. The Ironhide transformerd into vehicle mode so that Will could wash him . The military did using just one short. Wet with a hose and rubbed the metal fondly, while removing dirt. Also gave some kisses on the hood of the car .  
After he finished washing, drying and spent wax. After all, Ironhide was his precious metal. So Ironhide helped Will to take a bath. And he did so gently, because Will was precious flesh. Precious metal and flesh . It was as if you can refer to them . "

My super sparkmate - Yeager Program \ Barn Husbands ( Optimus x Cade)  
Optimus entered the barn where his sparkmate \ husband was working. Were already 19 hours. Time to check if Cade ate something.  
"Cade, you eat today?"  
"Optimus! You are equal to Tessa. Lives worrying me too." Cade muttered.  
"But, my love. If you do not eat , you will get sick and will not be able to work on your inventions."  
"Okay, okay, okay, big guy. You won , my super sparkmate, always super worried about me. I'll eat."

If there was one thing that Cade hated most of all , was getting sick. He could not work and it was tedious. Bed rest was boring. Even more, when you have a super worried husband who will not let you get out of bed.  
While Cade mulling these ideas, he ate the soup Optimus prepared with great care. Until the Prime cooked right. So Optimus ' holoform entered the room and brought more soup.  
"Oh no, Optimus, Enough! So you will braise me!"  
"Cade Yeager, you'll eat it all, yes sir. I wan't to see my sick sparkmate longer. I'll give in your mouth now."  
Optimus left the plate on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to Cade. He pulled his sparkmate close to him, so that the head of Cade lied on chest of Optimus.  
"Honey, please. Eat! Not worry me more. Gotta stay strong, my love. I'll Feed you."  
So Cade relented. There was no way not resist the Optimus. Finished eating the soup impossible without help from the big guy. Al least , Cade won a kiss for eat all soup . "  
Note: You liked it? Leave a comment.


End file.
